


truly miraculous

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: Marinette was not prepared for everything that being the Guardian entailed. She understood the value of protecting the Miraculous, of keeping the secrets of the Miraculous wielders’ identities. After all, she was Ladybug even before this, before she had accepted the duties of heralding future superheroes and protecting the world. Still, nothing could prepare her for this moment.





	truly miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kass, who encouraged me taking up the pen once again (I blame you for this fic entirely). Many thanks to Kenna for looking at this :) My first published fic in almost a year, and I'm back to ML. Nice.
> 
> Also: heads up that I haven't actually watched anything beyond S2 but the spoilers on tumblr made it too hard to resist a reveal fic.

Marinette was not prepared for everything that being the Guardian entailed. She understood the value of protecting the Miraculous, of keeping the secrets of the Miraculous wielders’ identities. After all, she was Ladybug even before this, before she had accepted the duties of heralding future superheroes and protecting the world. Still, nothing could prepare her for this moment. 

*

Chat Noir perched on the railing of her balcony, a crooked grin on his face. These late-night chats—no pun intended—have become commonplace, especially after an uneventful week. It didn’t change the fact that Chat remained an unrepentant flirt, but as time had passed, she’d grown to love him more. As a friend, he had become the one person for her to confide in, to trust after a rough day at school. 

But learning so much about each other means that she can read him. He’s not _ quite _ meeting her eyes, something that hasn’t happened since he last blamed himself for a terrible event. Not since Hawkmoth and Mayura were identified, their true identities blasted across the internet—something that forever changed Marinette’s life.

“Come here, Kitty,” she said, patting the spot next to her. “What’s wrong?”

He perched next to her, staring out over Paris. “I need to take a break.” He traced a clawed finger over the black miraculous on his finger. “Just for a few days.”

“Are you okay?”

“I… need to clear my head.” 

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “You should keep the Miraculous with you.” _ There’s no one better suited to be Chat Noir. I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my partner. _

He shook his head, a small laugh playing at his lips. “As much as I love Plagg, I need to take a few days. You’re the Guardian, Marinette, I know you’ll keep this safe.” 

“Chat—”

“Plagg, claws in.”

The flash of green light nearly blinded her, and a split-second later, she stood face-to-face with someone she knew almost as well as herself. Green eyes, beautiful smile. But something in his expression, a mix of reservation and sheepishness, left her speechless for a moment. The black cat kwami spun about in the air, landing atop his head with a pleading request for cheese.

“Adrien?” Her voice almost returned back to her previous stammer--a lovelorn teenager again. “You’re Chat Noir?”

He smiled before slipping the now-silver ring from his hand. Plagg picked up the ring, bringing it over to Marinette. “I thought Master Fu shared everyone’s identities with you. You’re the Guardian.”

“Not yours,” she admitted. “Master Fu insisted that Ladybug and Chat Noir’s identities were one of the most important secrets to safeguard.”

Adrien nodded, “He was right. Especially since who my father turned out to be.”

Her heart shattered, splintering into a million pieces; the realization of just everything he had been through a million times more painful than her own perspective. 

“I’m so sorry, Adrien.” She wrapped an arm around his waist, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault, Marinette.”

“If there’s anything I can do, let me know.”

“I will. Promise.” He smiled again. “So, should I sneak out downstairs, or is there a ladder I can climb down?”

*

The following week passed slowly, like grains of sand suspended in an hourglass. Meanwhile, Marinette found her line of sight constantly drifting to the temporarily empty seat in her classes, a location devoid of someone who always brought a smile to her face. Even Nino was at a loss to where his best friend had disappeared. 

Every night, she would sit for a few hours on her balcony, watching the setting sun and hoping that her parents would call out to say that there was a guest for her. 

That Adrien would visit her.

She still was not certain of what to say. After all, she spent several hours debating with Tikki if she should share her identity or not. Plagg even weighed in on the conversation, the mischievous kwami suggesting that everything would go so much smoother if no one had to worry about secret identities in the first place. 

It left her thinking about what it would mean to share her identity now. 

After all, there were no pressing villains in the city, and the occasional incident was easily remedied.

She had a decision to make.

*

They crossed paths again a few days later, when Adrien stopped by the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

“Hi Marinette,” he greeted with a smile and a wave. A half-finished pastry was set out in front of him, and, judging by her parents’ head tilts and glancing eyes, he must have been waiting for a while. “Thanks for taking care of it for me.” 

Ah, so it was time.

“No worries,” Marinette replied, smiling. “Why don’t you come on up, and I’ll grab it for you.”

They make their way up to her room, and with each step, Marinette became more and more confident in her decision. But nonetheless, she was quieter than usual—and this, Adrien noticed. 

“Is everything okay, Marinette?” He asked, voice quiet and cautious. 

“Everything’s good. Why wouldn’t everything be good?” Thankfully, her voice didn’t give away her internal panic. It _ was _ a big deal, after all. 

After taking out the Black Cat Miraculous from the box, she handed the small case to him. He reached out, fingertips brushing hers, and she did her best to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest. She watched him carefully, blue eyes meeting green, and she paused, letting herself linger. 

“You sure everything is alright, Marinette?”

She swallowed, taking a measured breath. “Everything is alright. There’s something I’d like to share with you, seeing as you’re Chat Noir.”

Another slow, deep breath. 

“Ooooh, you’re going to do it!” A familiar voice broke the moment of silence. 

“Shush, Plagg!” 

Adrien turned abruptly to the two kwami that were now beside him. “You’re Ladybug’s—”

“Tikki,” Marinette groaned, “So much for a serious conversation.”

Turning to Marinette, Adrien looked at her in confusion. “But why is Ladybug’s kwami here?” His eyes widened as realization washed over him in waves. “You’re Ladybug, Marinette?”

She nodded, unable to form the words.

“You’re Ladybug _ and _ the Guardian?”

“Yes!” Her voice was hardly more than a squeak. “Master Fu entrusted me with the responsibility of being a Guardian.”

He reached out, gripping her hands in his. “You truly are miraculous.”


End file.
